Saved?
by NoOneWouldListen
Summary: A missing scene of S2E11. Basically how Guy fares Marian's betryal and how he and Allan settle into saving the Nightwatchman.


**Written for the Robin Hood Fan Community Post-script/missing scene Ficathon. This is therefore a missing scene for episode 11 of series 2, _Treasure of the Nation_. Guy has learned about Marian's double-identity, and, well, let's say he's not really faring well... Hopefully Allan is here to save the day ;) As usual, reviews greatly appreciated !**

**

* * *

**

To most peasants, the castle of Nottingham was a godforsaken place. Odd tales were told about its dark corridors, said to harbour some dark and evil beings – but none more evil than the castle's lord and master, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham. Rumour had it than anyone staying too long within the cold and inhospitable walls aged prematurely.

Of course, these were merely rumours, rooted mostly in the villagers' fear and dislike of the castle's major occupant, and the castle guards knew better than to acknowledge them. But when the Master at Arms came back from installing the mercenary army in Locksley, superstition claimed their simple minds back. He seemed to have aged ten years in a day. Everybody in the castle, and the guards even more so, was well acquainted with Sir Guy's always-stern and harsh look which seemed to warn against any disrespectful behavior. But today, the man had almost the air of a wild animal that would tear you to shreds if you only made a hint of a move towards it.

He had been seen calling to Lady Marian's room, and it made many of the castle's worker worry for her safety. Some, more optimistic, had made silent prayers that he might exit her quarters with a softer demeanour, as he did more and more often these days. These prayers, however, might not have been heard, for the wild animal that had entered the chamber got out unchanged. Only a passing kitchen girl did notice the anguish that was hidden in the ice-cold blue eyes.

From Lady Marian's quarters he went directly to his own, leaving his right-hand man Allan A'Dale to deal with the day's matters, much to everyone's relief. Unwilling to be the first in his reach whenever he would choose to return to the rest of the world, the servants and guards carefully avoided this part of the castle.

Therefore, none heard the sounds that followed the slamming of the door. None but Allan A'Dale, as he hesitantly approached his master's door, only to turn his heels and swearing to come back when the tempest was over, but not before. He knew all too well how lethal Guy could be and wasn't willing to give him a chance to break more than Vaisey's furniture. He _would_ try to do something about Marian as soon as he could, but saving her neck and risking losing his in the attempt were two very different concepts.

Guy of Gisborne was then once again left alone.

The destructive fit had long subsided. Huddled in the darkest corner of his unlit room, he was now enduring a more internal storm. Images whirled before his mind's eye, coloured successively by anger, hatred, love and despair. Each emotion changed the shades, swept the angles, altered the memories to fit its purpose, so much that he sometimes hardly knew what the original had been like. It felt as if his heart, his head were about to explode. Contradictory emotions assailed him, each over-taking the previous in intensity, each dragging him a bit closer to the edge of sanity.

He remembered all the looks, all the touches, all the smiles, he remembered that one kiss, magical, beautiful and… fake. All were fake. He loved her. He hated her. This had been nothing more than a game to her. He hated her. She had seduced him, enthralled him so much that he had laid down his heart for her, offering her his most precious gift. He loved her. And she had stomped on it as if it were an old rag. He hated her. And now he was going to lose her. For good. Oh this was unutterable! How could he live in a world where she wouldn't be? How could he live in a world where she would? He tried to picture a life without Marian. It looked bleak, dark, an earthly hell, really. But to let her live, to breath again the same air as her, and be constantly reminded of her deception, to see her finally as she really was, a leper indeed, not the pure angel he had imagined but a deceptive snake instead... This was just another version of this hell. He couldn't let her live. But he couldn't let her die either.

The voice of his lieutenant called him back to the present time, back to present hell or so it seemed.

"Guy?" As soon as Allan's voice reached his ears, it melted in his first words of this fateful moment "_Guy, I've caught the Nightwatchman"_ reopening more wounds in his heart. For a moment the remembered pain left him speechless. But when the voice called to him again, he snapped.

"GO AWAY!"

This was _his_ private piece of hell and he desired nothing more now than to be left alone to wallow in pain in it.

Guy had always thought he had some kind of natural authority. He had also been taught in what now seemed another life that no man of honour would torment an already diminished man. Then again, he should have known Allan was no man of honour; and it should therefore come as no surprise that his only answer was to come closer and resume talking, much to his master's resentment.

"Guy, … I'm not being funny but…" For a moment, and for the first time in many years, Allan had been speechless. He had never respected that much Gisborne's authority, given he had spent about a year getting around him with the outlaws, but had always seen him as an imposing figure. Yet, right now, Guy was little more than a mass of black leather piled in a dark corner.

"'Thought I told you to go away." Allan guessed this was meant to be harshly said, but it came out more as a moaning than anything else. Guy's voice was unsteady and his face was hidden in his arms, which made Allan think he might have been crying. Well, maybe he wouldn't be doing a favour only to Marian. He doubted Guy would actually survive her death.

"Look, Guy, maybe we should talk about this."

"Go away this instant or this will be your resting place, Allan." The voice came out steadier, but the face was still hidden. The threat, on the other hand, wasn't and if it hadn't been for Marian, he would have done just that. Instead he took a deep breath and started bluntly:

"Guy, you can't do this." Deep inside Guy's tortured soul a voice echoed the words. He very well knew he couldn't. The mere idea of it nauseated him and he bent his head lower in his knees. He couldn't allow her to be killed …and yet he couldn't stop it.

"I've already sent word to the Sheriff. He'll expect the… Nightwatchman to hang." His voice grew shallower with every word he spoke.

"You told him it was Marian?"

"No." He could barely think it, how would he have spoken it?

"Well then maybe… y'know, maybe we could still do something about it?"

There was a moment's pause as Guy tried to determine which emotion to follow: his anger at her betrayal, or what felt strangely like hope, a foolish hope that maybe he could save her, and then everything would be right again. This last feeling gradually took complete hold of him, colouring every thought, casting a wholly different light on the events. Maybe the offense wasn't so big after all. So she gave food to those good-for-nothing peasants, what was the bid deal? Maybe she hadn't meant to associate to Hood, maybe she really cared for him, maybe… Somewhere deep inside, he knew he was letting his mind run wild, that it made no sense whatsoever. But it was such a comforting nonsense that he was willing to go along with it.

He sat up straight and then sprang to his feet, in an instant, startling Allan who had finally settled for a sitting position to wait for the end of his reflexion.

"Alright, we do something._ You_ do something."

"At your orders, mate … I mean, Guy." Rising to his feet as well, Allan resumed the most respectful attitude he could manage, now that Guy had resumed his scowling and powerful Master of Arms one.

As he left the room, Allan let out a deep sigh of relief

So everything was getting fine in the end. Guy was back to his usual self, and if things went right, Marian would be safe too. Yes everything would be fine, but it had been quite a close shave. _Pray next time Marian will be more careful._

_

* * *

_

**I have to say a HUGE thanks to LadyKate63 who _really_ helped a lot to make this into the way it is. So LK, THANKS !**


End file.
